1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to headrests for seats. More particularly, the invention concerns a fully adjustable headrest for use in connection with furniture and with passenger vehicles such as aircraft, trains and buses.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Various types of headrests for use in passenger vehicles have been suggested in the past. As the general rule, these headrests are designed primarily to satisfy safety aspects rather than to provide a comfortable seating posture. Typically, the prior art vehicle headrests comprise only a vertically adjustable head support member designed to provide protection against injury in the event of an accident. However, some vehicle headrests have also been provided with lateral headrest elements. Exemplary of such a headrest is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,091 issued to Rech et al.
In addition to passenger vehicle headrests, a number of headrests have been designed for use in emergency vehicles. These types of headrests are of a more complicated design and some include greater adjustability features. Exemplary of these types of headrests are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,462 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,749, both issued to Pond et al.
Even more complex headrests have been designed for use in military aircraft and, more particularly, in military aircraft for use in conjunction with ejection seats. Typical of this class of headrest design are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,243 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,961, both issued to Herndon. Another such headrest design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,662 issued to McDonald et al.
In addition to the development of headrests for use in military aircraft, significant advances have been made in recent years in the design of headrests for use in commercial aircraft. Many of these headrests are designed for personal comfort and include pivotally movable back and lateral supports. In these latter types of headrests, the head support members are typically slidably mounted on spaced apart rods that extend upwardly from the back of the seat and rely on friction to maintain the headrest in an elevated position.
Exemplary of significantly improved headrests for use with seats and particularly for use with seats in commercial aircraft are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,264,314, 7,040,705, 6,666,517, 6,467,846 and 6,250,716 all issued to Clough.
As will become clear from the discussion that follows, the headrest of the present invention represents a substantial improvement over the prior art headrests, provides significantly greater adjustability and therefore, provides greater support and comfort to the user.